BAR
by Ramboochan
Summary: Fang ingat dengan jelas ia baru saja mengganti lensa kacamatanya 2 minggu yang lalu. Tapi ia bingung kenapa ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang laki-laki dan mana yang perempuan. Mungkin akal sehatnya sudah diambil alih oleh alkohol yang ia teguk semalam suntuk. Lagipula, tidur dengan pemuda manis tidak ada salahnya juga.
1. Chapter 1

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Fang terdampar di sebuah gedung kedap suara dengan bau semerbak alkohol dan rokok yang menguar dimana-mana. Dentuman lagu DJ membawa tubuhnya untuk ikut bergerak. Manik merahnya mengabsen satu-satu gadis yang berada di sana.

Sai menepuk bahunya. "Aku ke toilet dulu. Tidak lama. Jangan macam-macam sebelum aku kembali."

Fang mendengus. "Kau siapa memerintah diriku?" Ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Jam 12 kembali ke bar. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah." Setelahnya Sai melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Fang yang masih setia mencari gadis untuk dikencani.

Dengan tangan memegang botol alkohol berkadar rendah, ia berjalan meninggalkan meja. Seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan _snapback_ hitam dan _bomber_ oranye tertangkap penglihatannya.

Jari panjang membenarkan letak kacamata. Seraya bersiul pelan, ia mendekati gadis itu.

" _Come to my bed, princess._ "

Gadis itu duduk manis diantara teman-temannya. Meja yang mereka pilih agak terpencil dan jarang orang yang menjamah. Berada dilantai 2 dimana orang-orang dengan keperluan penting berkumpul disana.

Gadis itu duduk bersama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Kacamata bulat ber _frame_ emas menghiasi wajah manis pemuda itu, tapi tentu saja itu tidak menarik hatinya. Disebrangnya ada gadis keturunan Tionghua berkacamata biru duduk bersama pria bertubuh gempal yang nampak gagah. Tidak duduk berdekatan tapi menunjukkan keakraban.

 _Snapback_ gadis itu terjatuh tepat setelah pemuda disampingnya menepuk punggungnya keras. Tertawa karena selera humor yang mungkin terlalu rendah.

Fang membungkuk, mengambilkan _snapback_ itu lalu berdiri tegap didepan sang gadis.

"Ini milikmu?"

Si gadis tertegun, mengagumi ketampanan sang pria yang berdiri kokoh dengan kemeja ungu yang lengannya digulung sampai siku. Jangan lupakan senyum menawan yang terulas diwajahnya.

"Iya. Terima kasih."

Fang bergerak menyentuh rambut si gadis. Gadis Tionghua disebrang hendak marah, namun ditahan.

Helai warna putih diusap pelan, diciumnya helaian itu dengan mesra hingga gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Fang melirik ke belakang. "Ah, seperti pernah lihat. Kau ada difoto keluarga besar 'kan?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ying mendengus. "Hoy, Fang. Jauh-jauh dari temanku!"

"Apa kamu keberatan, cantik?"

Gadis itu tergugu. Ia menatap Ying takut-takut dan tersenyum kikuk. "Kurasa tidak apa kalau aku pergi dengannya. Bukan begitu?"

Fang berteriak bahagia dalam hati. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya didepan Ying dan menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Astaga..."

"Kalau kau kenal pasti tidak masalah, Ying. Dia kesini kan cari teman juga. Terlalu lama menjomblo."

Pemuda manis berkacamata tertawa geli. "Kau juga jomblo, Gopal. Ngaca, dong!"

"Diam."

"Jadi, bisa kita pergi?"

Gadis itu melepaskan genggamam yang terasa tidak normal. Tersenyum kecil untuk menolak lalu turut berdiri berdampingan dan memakai kembali topinya.

Fang terdiam cukup lama untuk menemukan topik yang tepat. Ia tidak suka basa-basi. Ia ingin sesuatu yang cepat, yang bisa langsung membawa gadis itu ke ranjang sekarang juga.

Ia melirik kepinggang mungil dan kaki jenjang disampingnya. Pikiran liar mulai menari-nari diotaknya. Menggeleng keras, ia mulai merasa botol alkoholnya tertukar dengan manusia bejad yang ingin mencampur alkohol dengan _aphrosidac_.

Gadis itu mengulas senyum kecil. Menatap pria yang sudah berani membawanya pergi tapi tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ujung kemeja ditarik kala Fang hanya terus berjalan tanpa arah.

"Ada apa?"

"Mau aku yang buka topik atau kau duluan?"

Fang meraih segelas bir yang dibawa oleh pelayan seksi dan meneguknya. "Memang topik seperti apa yang mau kau bawa?"

"Entahlah…" Jari lentik gadis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu menyentuh kaleng bir dingin. Tangannya bergerak untuk memindahkan bibir kaleng ke bibirnya sendiri.

"Kukira gadis manis tidak minum, hm?"

Setelah dua tegukan, gadis itu mengembalikan kaleng bir pada empunya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kau pikir memangnya untuk apa aku ke sini?"

"Rapat mungkin?"

Tatapan sayu sang gadis membuat Fang panas. Tangannya merangkul pinggang ramping sang gadis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jari telunjuk menempeli bibirnya. Fang mengeryit.

"Bibirku ini mahal tahu?"

"Berapa banyak yang kau inginkan?"

"Selembar kartu nama sudah cukup."

Celana denim dirogoh kasar. "Ini."

Gadis itu tersenyum miring. Kecupan melayang dibibir dingin. Fang tertegun mengecap rasa manis dari bibir sang gadis. Sebelum kedua bibir menjauh, ia sudah lebih dulu menekan kepala yang tertutup _snapback_ itu. Memperdalam ciuman yang begitu menyenangkan.

Ketika tangan hendak merambat kedada rata, gadis itu mendorong jauh Fang dan berlari menjauh. Fang berdecak kesal lalu melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

Tanpa berminat mengejar sang gadis, Fang tersenyum dan bergumam.

"Kamu pasti akan kembali."

* * *

BAR

Bukan Anak Remasan

 _May contain "BINAL" BBB_

 _Not only hot FangBoy will appear. I've warned you, ok._

 _Ada bagian mungkin akan bikin kalian kesal dan kehilangan_ _mood_ _untuk membaca. Tolong disikapi dengan baik._ _Skip_ _jika kalian tidak mau membacanya. Jangan_ _back_ _karena saya selalu menyimpan yang terenak untuk yang terakhir._

Bukan humor meski judulnya agak komedi. Authornya punya selera humor yang rendah.

Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru

* * *

Hari Senin dilakukan seperti biasa. Rutinitas bolak balik meja kerja dan menanda tangani dokumen dilakukannya. Pria berumur 25 tahun itu menguap lebar. Universitas disebrangnya menarik atensi. Waktu makan siang sudah dekat, beberapa mahasiswa dengan wajah lesu keluar dari gerbang kampus.

Pena biru diletakkan diatas tumpukan kertas. Fang berjalan dengan santai keluar kantor. Menatap sekretarisnya yang sibuk dengan telepon dan karyawannya yang pusing dengan proyek baru.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo makan dulu. Aku tidak sudi membiayai uang rumah sakit kalian kalau kalian pingsan."

Shielda tertawa dari balik komputernya. "Aku juga tidak sudi kerja rodi."

"Ayo sana pergi makan. Aku juga mau keluar mencari udara segar."

Sai berceletuk. "Kau berkata seakan-akan kantor ini penuh sesak dan bau."

Seorang karyawan yang lewat bergumam cukup kencang. "Setidaknya kantor ini lebih baik tanpa KoKoCi dan Bapak Tarung yang lagi di luar negri."

Fang menepuk bahunya. "Ayolah santai saja."

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Berjalan pelan menikmati angin segar yang menyapu rambut ungu landaknya. Manik merah dibalik kacamata berbingkai ungu menangkap sosok yang familiar. Berambut pendek dan memakai topi—topi _baseball_ lebih tepatnya.

Pemuda itu nampak cantik. Senyum polosnya menyertai tawa teman-temannya yang tengah nangkring disalah satu rumah makan.

Pemuda itu melirik dalam diam dan Fang tahu itu. Mungkin pakaiannya terlalu mencolok sampai pemuda itu tertarik atensinya.

Fang mendecakkan lidahnya. Masuk kedalam Rumah Makan Minang yang penuh mahasiswa. Ia hendak melepas jasnya, namun diurungkan karena bingung mau taruh dimana.

Oh. Satu lagi, seluruh meja sudah terisi.

Manik madu pemuda itu masih mengikutinya. Menggerling lembut dengan ekspresi datar yang tidak terbaca.

Seorang wanita mendekatinya. Tersenyum ramah dan memanggilnya. "Dek meja udah penuh semua. Kamu gabung sama anak-anak disana mau?" katanya seraya menunjuk pemuda yang menatapnya tadi.

"Eh…?"

"Kalau tidak mau tidak masalah. Sebentar lagi juga ada yang keluar."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Saya gabung aja kalau mereka gak keberatan."

Bibi itu meminta izin dengan cepat. Dua mahasiswa berkantung standar mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Fang duduk.

Setelah memesan, Fang melihat mahasiswa yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dari gedung apa? Merah? Biru? Kuning?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang. Menatap Fang yang terekam sekilas diotaknya.

Serasa terkena cahaya gemilang dari manik biru langit, Fang memalingkan wajahnya. "Saya kerja di sebrang sana."

"Kenalin saya Ocho dari Fakultas IT. Terima anak program gak, pak?"

"Saya gak setua itu. Panggil Abang aja."

Ocho tertawa kecil. "Jadi nerima gak, Bang?"

"Tergantung _skill_ kamu lah."

"Kalau _accountant_ pasti perlu dong."

"Siapa yang anak akun?"

"Tuh."

Pemuda bertopi oranye tersenyum kikuk. "Saya anak akuntan, Bang."

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Namamu siapa?"

"Boboiboy. Semester 4."

"Kalian kalau sudah disuruh magang ke kantor saya aja. Makasih, Bi."

Ocho dan Boboiboy kembali makan dengan khidmat. Sesekali Boboiboy mencuri pandang pada Fang. Sendok yang menyapu bibir Fang membuatnya tertegun. Air minum dari botol minum _tupperware_ diteguknya cepat. Usai melap sekitar bibir, Boboiboy buru-buru mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya untuk mengalihkan fokus.

"Boboiboy, balik gak?"

"Ayo balik."

"Lah, saya ditinggal aja gitu?"

Sejenak Boboiboy memandang Fang geli. "Abang jones ya?"

"Saya kira Ocho mau tanya-tanya soal pekerjaan?" Pertanyaan itu memang dilempar untuk Ocho, tapi jelas-jelas matanya ditujukan untuk Boboiboy.

"Eung? Mau sih tapi pengen cepet-cepet balik, nih. Kasian banyak yang belum makan," tolak Ocho halus.

"Ah, begitu ya."

"Sudah dulu, ya, Bang. _Bye!_ "

Fang buru-buru menghabiskan tehnya dan membayar. Ia menyampirkan jasnya dipundak dan berlari keluar. Manik merahnya berkeliaran mencari sosok berambut pirang tadi. Namun Tuhan berkata lain, dua sosok pemuda itu hilang ditelan lautan mahasiswa. Fang mendesah kasar, mengacak rambutnya lalu berbalik menuju kantornya.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Fang sudah terdampar di Universitas sebrang kantornya. Ia kesal, tapi diam-diam seneng juga. Kalau beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Ocho dan Boboiboy.

"Hoi, Fang. Ngapain hah kau?" Sahutan itu sontak membuat Fang kesal. Ia berbalik, menatap tidak minat pada gadis yang berdiri berkacak pinggang padanya.

"Yo, Ying. Apa kabar?" tanya Fang seraya menunjukkan tinjunya.

Ying meninju kepalan tangan Fang. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" lirih Fang dengan air mata imajiner yang mengalir deras. "Aku harap aku tahu…"

Ying memutar matanya malas. "Bodoh seperti biasa."

Fang meninju lengan atas Ying. "Kau lah yang bodoh."

"Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, sudah jelas aku lebih pintar darimu."

"Oh ya? Siapa ya yang lebih dulu mendirikan perusahaan sendiri?"

"Hei, Fang. Kau memang selangkah lebih cepat darimu. Tapi aku tidak terlilit hutang selama setahun dan hampir kembali pulang ke rumah untuk memindahkan hutang pada orang tua sendiri."

Disela-sela perdebatan tidak berguna mereka yang menggunakan bahasa rumah—kanton dalam hal ini—,seorang pemuda yang menjadikan topi ciri khasnya muncul. Ia berbengong ria. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena pusing mendengar bahasa asing.

Manik merah dan biru muda menangkap bayangan. "Oh, Boboiboy/Boboiboy?" ujar Ying dan Fang bersamaan.

"Hmh. Aku yang memanggilnya duluan," ujar Ying.

"Aku duluan, lah," balas Fang.

Sebelum keadaan makin memburuk, Boboiboy langsung berdiri ditengah.

"Eum…kalian memanggilku bersaman, la. Aku hanya numpang lewat, kok," jelas Boboiboy.

Ying melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Kau yakin tidak mencariku?"

Fang mendengus. "Emangnya kau siapa dicari-cari sama Boboiboy?"

Ying kembali menggeram dan menatap garang Fang. Fang acuh saja, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana bahan dan menatap Boboiboy.

"Kau bilang kau mau pergi?"

"Ah, iya. Aku duluan. Eum, Ying, kau tidak mau ikut?"

Gadis dengan kacamata bulat ber _frame_ biru muda itu mengendikkan bahunya. Ia menyentil dahi Fang dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ah, Fang. Itu siapa?" tanya Shielda. Dibelakangnya Sai berjalan tergopoh-gopoh karena membawa 3 tas sekaligus.

"Hanya kenalan saja. Jadi, sekarang kita mau ngapain, ya?" tanya Fang.

Sai menyerahkan sebuah tas berisi laptop pada Fang begitu saja. "Ambil, ni. Berat tahu."

"Ck. Gapernah ada hormatnya sama bos," ujar Fang.

Sai mendelik. "Aku lebih tua darimu. Ingat itu, Bos kecil."

"Iiihhh. _Nak kene ya kau_."

Geraman Fang diabaikan Sai yang berjalan lurus menelusuri koridor. Shielda menepuk pundak berbalut jas hitam Fang.

"Kita mau cari anak potensial. Mau ajak kerja gratis. Kau tahu 'kan proyek baru kita cukup menguras otak para karyawan?"

"Ah." Fang tersenyum. "Itu ide yang sangat bagus. Ayo rekrut yang banyak."

"Pikirkan imbalannya, bos."

"Berikan saja konsumsi. Kau tahu 'kan para anak kos sangat butuh makanan gratis?"

Shielda menggeleng saja. "Terserah."

* * *

Ruang serbaguna dengan cepat diisi oleh para mahasiswa. Masing-masing dari mereka memakai almet dari fakultasnya dan duduk bergerombol dengan teman-teman mereka.

Shielda sudah siap dengan segala presentasinya. Sai dan Fang duduk saja dibarisan terdepan, siap-siap maju jika dibutuhkan.

Fang menoleh kebelakang, mengabsen satu-satu mahasiswa mahasiswi yang berbisik mengenai perusahaan yang akan mengadakan perekrutan relawan pekerja—tidak dihitung magang karena jam kerjanya diluar kuliah dan keikut sertaannya tidak memengaruhi kuliah.

"…Jadi kami ingin merekrut kalian para mahasiswa dan mahasiswa berbakat untuk kerja _part time_ dengan kami. Kami sangat mengharapkan partisipasi kalian. Formulir bisa kalian dapatkan dalam bentuk _file pdf_ di bio _instagram_ kami. _Compress_ sendiri ya ke _word_. _Diprint_ lalu nanti bisa dititipkan di _receiptionist._ "

"Terima kasih, Shielda. Nah, anak-anak. Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang—ah, itu Ocho—mengangkat tangan.

"Terima kasih, Bu. Kak Shielda, saya Ocho mau bertanya, jadi nanti seleksinya berdasarkan apa, ya?"

"Nanti kami akan lihat berdasarkan biodata yang diisi, ada kolom nilai dan prestasi. Dari situ kami akan pilih untuk mengikuti wawancara. Seperti rekruitmen pegawai pada umumnya."

Beberapa mahasiswa lain turut mengangkat tangan, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dijawab dengan santai oleh Shielda. Godaan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang mahasiswa dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sai yang berdiri mendadak.

Sesi berakhir tepat 2 jam. Shielda dihampiri beberapa mahasiswi yang menanyakannya beberapa hal. Fang jadi berpikir apakah mereka semua mengenal Shielda dan sering menghabiskan waktu dengan salah satu karyawan terbaiknya.

Manik merahnya mendelik tajam kala Boboiboy dihampiri seorang gadis dengan hijab merah muda. Boboiboy tertawa dan menanggapi candaan yang dilontarkan gadis itu.

Fang menepuk pipinya sendiri. Bayangan gadis bertopi yang ia temui di bar malam itu sering menghampiri mimpinya yang berujung celana basah dipagi hari. Kemiripan antara Boboiboy dan gadis itu membuat Fang berspekulasi bahwa gadis itu mempunyai hubungan keluarga dengan Boboiboy.

Tanpa berusaha mengingat teman-teman sang gadis malam itu—selain Ying tentunya, Fang menetapkan hati. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Boboiboy harus berada dalam jangkauannya agar ia bisa bertemu gadis itu sekali lagi.

* * *

Sekali sial tetaplah sial. Seminggu telah berlalu dan Fang melewatkan kesempatan pergi ke bar. Ia terus berkutat dengan dokumen dan presentasi. Dua hari ia habiskan di lapangan untuk memeriksa segala sesuatu hal yang berkaitan dengan _supermarket_ barunya—yang rencananya akan menjadi _supermarket_ terbesar yang pernah ia bangun.

Anak buahnya sibuk menjalin kerja sama dan membahas distribusi produk ke gedung barunya. Dibanding _supermarket_ lain yang pernah ia bangun, ini akan jadi yang paling lengkap. Segala macam perlengkapan dari makanan, pakaian, perlengkapan cuci, alat-alat pembersih, sampai kelengkapan olahraga akan terjejer rapi—malah ia ingin membuka _showroom_ mobil juga.

Fang meregangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruangannya. Fang tersenyum kecut, akhirnya ia berhasil menghirup udara segar dan melihat karyawan magangnya.

"Oh." Rambut pirang yang bergerak-gerak karena empunya berlari menarik atensi Fang. Spontan Fang menghampirinya.

"Hai, Ocho. Kau disini?"

Ocho tertawa. "Sudah seminggu dan Bos baru sadar?"

"Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk berkeliling."

"Sudah dulu, Bos. Aku mau menunjukkan _web_ yang kubuat pada manajer dulu."

Fang buru-buru bertanya, "Apa Boboiboy di sini?"

Tidak ada suara tapi Ocho mengangguk berkali-kali. Fang langsung saja melesat ke area akuntansi dan mencari Boboiboy.

Fang merasa seperti seorang _stalker_. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu kantornya sendiri. Manik merahnya mengabsen satu-satu karyawan yang ada di sana dan tidak menemukan seorang pun yang memakai topi.

Ia menggaruk kepala ungunya, bingung dan berbalik.

"Aduh."

Sebuah buku besar menabrak dada bidangnya. Fang mengelus dadanya dan menunduk, menemukan makhluk bertopi yang manis.

"Hai, Boboiboy."

"Eh? Ah? Ha-halo."

Boboiboy memeluk erat bukunya dan hal itu membuat Fang penasaran.

"Apa itu laporan penjualan?"

"Iya, Bang-eh, Bos."

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak usah gugup begitu. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau manggil begitu."

"Tapi katanya semua orang memanggilmu Bos?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi buat kamu pengecualian, deh."

"Aku nggak, nih, Bos?" sahut Sai yang kebetulan lewat di belakangnya. Fang meninju lengan atas berotot Sai.

"Kembalilah bekerja. Aku tidak sudi dipanggil adik olehmu."

"Heh, siapa juga yang mau."

Fang beralih pada Boboiboy lagi. "Jadi—."

Boboiboy buru-buru membungkuk dua kali lalu berlari masuk kembali ke ruangannya. "Maaf ada yang harus kubereskan dulu, Bos. Sampai jumpa."

Fang menariknya kasar. Pergelangan tangan reflek memerah dan Boboiboy memekik kaget. Terlalu kuat, Boboiboy tertarik kedekapan Fang.

Para karyawan menutup mata akan kejadian itu. Boboiboy dengan wajahnya yang memerah membatu dalam pelukan hangat Fang. Reflek Fang membuatnya memeluk pinggang Boboiboy erat—enggan melepas.

' _Persis seperti tubuh gadis itu,'_ batin Fang.

Wangi _shampoo_ yang menguar dari balik topi begitu memabukkan. Fang hampir saja gelap mata kalau saja tidak mendengar suara bising dari salah satu kantor yang memutar lagu dengan begitu keras.

Tangannya merambat ke bawah, mengusap bokong empuk dan meremasnya pelan.

"B-Bos…"

Fang berbisik. "Panggil namaku, Boboiboy."

"Fang, lepaskan. Banyak orang yang melihat."

Perlahan Fang melonggarkan pelukannya. Boboiboy sontak berlari dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara buku besar berisi laporannya.

* * *

Fang menyesap kopinya. Hari sudah malam dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang—kantornya cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali oleh dirinya sendiri.

Ia duduk santai di salah satu meja karyawan, diantara komputer dan binder berisi laporan dan analisa.

Manik merahnya mengabsen satu-satu meja berisi kertas motivasi yang dibuat salah satu karyawan perempuannya.

"Gadis itu memang tahu cara membuat orang semangat," gumamnya.

 _Bruk._

Suara buku terjatuh membuat Fang terbangun. Ia langsung menghampiri asal suara—tidak lupa kopinya ia bawa.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Fang tegas.

Sosok di dalam ruang khusus karyawan keuangan menoleh. Ia berdiri dengan bahu gemetar karena ketahuan.

"Ah…"

Lampu meja yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya menerangi wajah Boboiboy malu-malu—seakan ia tahu, tanpa dirinya pun Boboiboy masih akan bersinar.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy menunduk. "Ma-Maaf. Sebenarnya aku memang mau pulang, tapi pekerjaanku nanggung."

"Kenapa tidak dikerjakan di rumah?"

"Perjalanan ke kos hanya akan membuang waktu."

Fang menatap sekeliling ruangan. "Benar-benar tinggal kamu? Kok nekat, sih." Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Ocho mau nemenin tadi, cuman temen-temen nyariin dia buat kerjain tugas."

Rona merah malu yang tersapu dipipi lembut Boboiboy membuat Fang meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tubuh langsing yang dibalut kaus hitam polos seakan memanggilnya untuk mendekap. Tidak. Fang masih waras.

"Kau pindah ke ruanganku atau aku yang pindah?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Oke. Aku yang pindah. Tunggu sebentar."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Fang memindahkan laptop dan buku-bukunya. Ia langsung membuat meja kerja baru di samping Boboiboy dan menyalakan lampu. Jarinya langsung bekerja diatas _keyboard_ laptop. Satu per satu laporan yang sudah selesai ia periksa. Laporan pembangunan juga ia cermati dengan seksama.

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangan dan berkutat dengan lajur-lajur yang belasan jumlahnya. Ia menguap sebentar, mencari-cari minumnya kemudian.

Fang menyodorkan gelas kopinya yang baru diminum setengah. "Kalau mau kopi, buat saja sekarang. Masih banyak."

"Tidak terima kasih. Er, aku cari minumanku saja."

Ujung gelas ditempelkan dibibirnya. Boboiboy terdiam dan menyesap sedikit kopi yang wanginya begitu menggoda.

Diam-diam malam itu Boboiboy curi-curi pandang. Sudah 3 gelas kopi Fang buat dan habiskan—Boboiboy ikut minum juga sebenarnya. Pemuda manis itu mengira-ngira tipe seperti apa yang diinginkan Fang. Maka dari itu dengan segenap keberanian ia bertanya.

"Bos, sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum. Tapi kalau gebetan ada."

"Oh, ya? Seperti apa orangnya?"

Fang menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Dia manis. Berambut pendek dengan helaian putih didepannya. Dia mungil dan bibirnya manis." Lalu senyum terulas tanpa sadar.

"Ah dia pasti sangat sempurna." Wajah dialihkan. Boboiboy mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Emm…Ada yang sedang kuperhatikan belakangan ini."

Fang menopang dagunya menghadap Boboiboy. "Seperti apa dia?"

Rona merah yang menjalar tidak berusaha ditutupinya. "Rambutnya keren. Warnanya juga nyetrik. Dia memakai kacamata dan…dan…"

"Dan?"

"Dia lebih tua dariku." Boboiboy mendadak menatap Fang lekat. "Apa pendapatmu mengenai _gay_?"

" _Gay?_ " Alis Fang menyatu. "Kenapa mendadak?"

"Hanya penasaran? Kau tahu 'kan belakangan ini hal itu jadi pembicaraan hangat."

"Bagiku…mereka hmm bagaimana, ya." Fang nampak berpikir keras. "Menjijikkan. Ya. Itu satu kata yang benar-benar mendeskripsikan mereka."

Malam itu juga. _Mood_ Boboiboy hancur berantakan. Hatinya retak. Ia ingin menangis. Ingin lari. Tapi Boboiboy kembali ke komputernya, memberikan guyonan dan membalas tiap kata-kata yang Fang lontarkan.

Boboiboy kuat. Ia tahu.

* * *

Boboiboy mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Gedung tinggi menjulang dihadapannya. Dengan kemeja biru muda dan celana _jeans_ putih, Boboiboy memasuki hotel dan berlanjut pada _lift_.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Boboiboy hari ini datang menghadiri seminar sendirian. Ia memeluk tasnya erat sambil menebar senyuman, menambah kehangatan hati para pengunjung yang bertujuan sama dengannya.

Tepat pukul 10 pagi, seminar dimulai oleh MC yang sudah ia kenal baik. Papa Zola seperti biasa heboh dengan berbagai guyonan dan khayalannya yang kelewat aneh. Boboiboy tertawa kecil, memerhatikan pembukaan yang dibawakan oleh Papa Zola dengan seksama.

"Nah, tak usah banyak bicara, marilah kita sambut pengisi seminar kebenaran! Kaizo!"

Tepuk tangan mengiringi masuknya pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut ungu yang mencuat. Mata merah dinginnya membuat beberapa gadis saling berbisik. Tak sedikit pula yang memanfaat kesempatan untuk mengabadikan ketampanan sang pengisi seminar.

Boboiboy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Warna rambut dan mata itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tak mau berlarut dalam pikiran tak berguna, Boboiboy mengendikkan bahu dan mendengarkan motivasi dengan khidmat.

"Hei, anak murid kebenaran?!"

"Ya, Papa!" Teriakan itu spontan dan serentak.

"Siapakah yang mempunyai pertanyaan? Semua akan dijawab berdasar kebenaran!"

Boboiboy menatap kertas berisi catatan hasil ceramah Kaizo tadi. Ia menemukan sebuah kalimat yang telah ia tandai lalu mengangkat tangan.

"Iya! Pemuda di sebelah sana! Silahkan engkau bertanya pada Kaizo! Hei, berikan dia _mic_ lah."

Boboiboy memegang _mic_ nya dengan sedikit gugup. Kaizo memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang pengusaha yang berkecimpung dibidang alutista di Jepang sana. Ia juga mengatakan tidak pernah mau mengikuti seminar dan ini seminar pertamanya.

Boboiboy menghela nafas. "Perkenalkan namaku Boboiboy. Eum…aku punya pertanyaan. Jadi tadi disebutkan kalau kunci sukses itu adalah uang. Sudah dijelaskan pula kenapa uang itu begitu penting dalam kehidupan kita. Namun, Pak Kaizo, bukankah secara tidak sadar Bapak mengajarkan kita menjadi seorang yang materialistis?"

Kaizo menaikkan alisnya. "Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya." Ia berpikir sebentar. "Seperti yang tadi sudah saya jelaskan, uang itu adalah segalanya. Ketika kau tidak mempunyai uang, tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan, kecuali kalian masih punya persediaan beras di rumah. Tapi, untuk memasak nasi saja kau membutuhkan listrik dan listrik harus dibayar dengan uang bukan?"

"Aku lahir dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, maka dari itu pemikiranku mungkin sedikit berbeda dari motivator lainnya. Eum, siapa tadi? Bo-Boboiboy? Ah, Boboiboy, dengan apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Dengan bus, Pak."

"Bahkan transportasi umum saja harus bayar. Benar?"

Kaizo menatap Boboiboy lekat. "Boboiboy. Seorang pengusaha dengan modal yang kecil pun harus meminjam untuk kelangsungan hidup perusahaannya. Aku punya seorang adik laki-laki. Ia dengan nekat pergi ke Kuala Lumpur, ke sini, untuk mendirikan perusahaan sendiri. Ia mendirikan pasar swalayannya pertama kali 5 tahun lalu. Kau tahu berapa banyak kerugian yang ia alami?"

"Menjual seluruh saham pun tidak cukup untuk menutupi hutangnya, Boboiboy. Maka dari itu aku katakan padamu, sukses dengan modal kecil itu _bullshit_. Omong kosong. Pasti mereka harus meminjam untuk menutupi kerugiannya dalam masa-masa pembangunan perusahaannya."

"Selain pemimpin yang berkompeten, keuangan perusahaan juga hal yang vital. Maka dari itu, gila uang adalah hal yang harus kau tanamkan dalam jiwamu. Namun, tetap berada di jalan Tuhan agar kau tidak menjadi benar-benar gila akan uang."

Jawaban super panjang itu membuat Boboiboy sedikit bingung. Tapi ia berhasil menarik tali kesimpulan.

"Jadi, mau bagaimana pun, kalau aku berusaha membuat usaha, mau tidak mau, kalau mau usahanya berhasil melebarkan sayap, kita harus berkorban dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan uang, ya?"

Kaizo tersenyum. "Iya. Tapi ingat ini, 'Cinta akan uang adalah akar dari segala kejahatan.'"

* * *

Boboiboy menikmati makanan yang disuguhkan. Ia mengunyah roti coklatnya sambil mengecek _instagram_. Tanpa ia sadari, Kaizo telah duduk disampingnya dan meminum segelas kopi.

"Eh? Pak Kaizo?"

"Bisa tolong jangan panggil aku Bapak? Aku merasa sangat tua."

"Eum…oke. Jadi, Abang?"

"Itu terdengar lebih baik."

Boboiboy menyesap kopinya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, Boboiboy. Aku sempat mengira kau akan berdebat denganku atau hanya diam mendengar jawabanku. Setelah itu berterima kasih dan melupakan apa yang kukatakan."

Pemuda bertopi oranye itu menggaruk pipinya. "Aku suka ikut seminar karena senang mencari ilmu. Bukan untuk setor muka."

Kaizo tertawa kecil. "Siapa tahu kau hanya ingin konsumsi."

"Itu sih temanku, hehe."

"Kamu sendirian?"

"Iya. Eum, kalau boleh tahu, adikmu itu membuka pasar swalayan apa?"

"Kau tahu supermarket yang konsepnya benar-benar melayani diri sendiri? Dari mengambil sampai pembayaran?"

Boboiboy nampak mengingat. "Eum…DIY _store_?"

"Iya itu. Itu punya adikku. Awalnya merugikan karena, yah, kau tahu lah. Masyarakat tidak semudah itu menerima sesuatu yang baru."

"Benar…tapi sejujurnya aku sangat suka dengan konsepnya. Kau tahu, melakukan pekerjaan seperti kasir itu adalah impianku hehe…Aku dari kecil suka sekali melihat kasir melakukan pekerjaannya."

"Orang-orang kurang setuju karena metode pembayarannya, Boboiboy. Lagipula banyak orang-orang yang masih malas melakukannya sendiri padahal itu lebih mempersingkat waktu. Lagipula, waktu itu masih ada beberapa teknologi yang tidak ada di _supermarket_ nya," ujar Kaizo sambil duduk menempel dengan kursi. Manik merahnya menerawang jauh.

"Inovasi akan selalu datang, Bang. Kau bisa lihat betapa luar biasanya _supermarket_ itu sekarang. DIY _store_ itu favoritku."

"Aku berharap adikku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama akan hasil kerja kerasku," gumam Kaizo.

Boboiboy menatap Kaizo lekat dan perlahan terhanyut dalam merah terang yang menghipnotis.

"Kenapa, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy menepuk pipinya sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Sudah punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan Kaizo sukses membuat Boboiboy kehilangan minat untuk menghabiskan kopi hitamnya. "Belum…"

"Aduh jangan sedih begitu, dong. Boboiboy, kamu manis begini malah Abang kiranya kamu udah ada yang punya."

Boboiboy mendongak dan terkekeh. "Mungkin kalau yang mengejarku setampan Abang, aku akan terima."

Kaizo terdiam dan Boboiboy merasa telah salah bicara. Ia buru-buru memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan merapikan gelas dan piring yang telah ia gunakan.

"Sa-Saya pamit dulu, Bang—eh?"

Tangan besar menggenggamnya erat. Kaizo menunjukkan manik merah dinginnya pada Boboiboy. Menatap sang pemuda dengan tatapan lapar layaknya serigala.

"Eum? Bang?"

"Aku dipesankan satu kamar di sini. Mau mampir?"

Boboiboy diam saja. Ia membiarkan Kaizo menariknya ke lantai dimana kamar dengan _single_ _bed_ berada. Kartu akses ditempelkan dan pintu terbuka lebar. Kaizo menutup pintu lalu melepaskan tas Boboiboy, meletakkannya diatas kasur dan mendorong Boboiboy merapat pada dinding.

"Kukira kau akan suka?"

Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku mungkin akan suka kalau matahari sudah tidak ada."

Kaizo mengendikkan bahunya. "Mana kutahu seminarnya sampai jam 12 saja?"

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti seminar yang menghabiskan waktu dari pagi sampai bulan datang, Bang."

"Benar juga, sih. Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?"

Boboiboy mendongak. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Jari lentiknya menelusuri garis rahang Kaizo yang kuat. "Apa kau mau?"

"Apakah aku terlihat tidak mau?"

Senyum diulas. Boboiboy menarik wajah Kaizo mendekat hingga dua belah bibir mereka bertemu. Kaizo segera memeluk pinggang Boboiboy dan menahannya untuk kabur pada titik ini. Lidah mereka saling bertaut untuk membagi hasrat.

Boboiboy mendorong Kaizo menjauh. Tepat disampingnya ada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar. Tangan halus memberikan lambaian selamat tinggal. Boboiboy melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu.

"Tunggu aku sampai selesai, Abang Kaizo."

Suara air yang jatuh menghantam lantai membuat Kaizo semakin tidak sabar. Ia melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya lalu ikat pinggangnya yang menyesakkan. Tanpa berniat untuk menelanjangi diri, ia duduk diatas kasur sambil melihat pemandangan kota dari jendela besar.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Kaizo bersemangat. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Boboiboy dalam balutan baju mandi putih. Kaizo bersiul menyambutnya. Membuka tangan lebar-lebar untuk membawa partnernya siang ini menuju pelukan intim.

"Kau suka yang cepat atau lambat?" tanya Kaizo.

Boboiboy menggerakkan jarinya untuk menelusuri otot yang terbentuk diperut Kaizo.

"Aku lebih suka mengikuti alurmu…"

Kaizo menciumnya, memeluk Boboiboy yang duduk dipangkuannya sambil mengusap punggung mungil yang begitu wangi. Semerbak _shampoo_ dan sabun membuat Kaizo tenang. Setidaknya Kaizo bersyukur Boboiboy menggunakan produk miliknya.

"Benar-benar menggoda…"

Jubah mandi ia turunkan hingga pundak kecil terlihat. Kaizo mencium dan menghisap kulitnya, memberi tanda agar Boboiboy ingat dengan siapa ia telah menghabiskan siang yang panas.

Boboiboy hanya terus mengerang. Ia tidak pandai mendesah namun ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana cara membuat pria tergila-gila dengannya.

Tangannya mengusap kejantanan dibawahnya dengan sensual. Kaizo tersenyum diantara kegiatannya dan beralih pada puting merah muda yang sudah menegang.

Boboiboy ia banting keatas kasur. Pemuda kuliahan itu menatap lemah Kaizo, membiarkan tangannya tergeletak alami dengan kaki yang ia buka lebar—sialnya jubah mandi menutupi area privat Boboiboy yang sedang Kaizo nantikan.

"Dingin…Boboiboy dingin…Acnya gabisa matiin aja?" lirihnya. Tangannya mengusap dadanya sendiri, menutup bagian atasnya dengan jubah mandi.

"Gausah matiin. Aku siap memanaskanmu, sayang."

Kaizo membuka tali jubah mandi dan melihat dengan jelas tubuh indah Boboiboy. Pinggangnya yang ramping dan perutnya yang rata membuat Kaizo kembali bersiul. Ia membungkuk, menikmati puting yang mengacung tegak.

Tanpa sengaja, dada Kaizo menyentuh kepala kejantanan Boboiboy yang menegak. Cairan putih yang keluar membuat Kaizo sedikit tergelitik dan tertawa kecil. Manik merahnya bergulir pada adik dibawah sana, menyentilnya dan memainkannya seperti _stik_ _game_.

"Hei…engh…kau kira itu apaan, hah? Ah! Mainkan dengan benar!" protes Boboiboy.

Kaizo memencet kepala kejantanan basah itu. "Hmm…maunya bagaimana? Ini sudah benar 'kan?"

Senyum mesum itu membuat Boboiboy ingin melempar lampu tidur disamping ranjang. Ia menarik kepala Kaizo dan membuatnya memasukkan kejantanannya sendiri kedalam mulut hangat Kaizo.

"Akh!"

"Eumh..ini Kaizo…ini yang aku inginkan…"

Kaizo ingin marah, tapi rasa manis dipenis manis itu membuat Kaizo mabuk. Ia mengulumnya dengan semangat, menstimulusnya dengan sengatan lidah yang luar biasa.

Boboiboy bergetar. Ia tersenyum bahagia akan servis yang dilakukan Kaizo. Ia mendesah, mengerang, dan menjambak rambut ungu Kaizo yang mulai berantakan tatanannya.

"Eung…Kaizoh…"

Jari panjang Kaizo mulai menelusuri celah bokong kenyal. Lubang mungil yang ternyata sudah basah jadi sasaran.

Kaizo mengeluarkan kejantanan Boboiboy. "Darimana semua ini, hm? Anak manis ini ternyata benar-benar nakal ya." Kemudian kembali memberi servis sambil meremas pelan testis Boboiboy.

Lubang basah nan licin membuat Kaizo kian menegang. Dua jari yang masuk membuat Boboiboy makin meremas sprei dibawahnya. Kaizo bergerak liar, membuat Boboiboy berada dipuncak kenikmatan dunia.

"Ah…Kaizo!"

Cairan semen yang keluar dari celah mulutnya ia seka dengan ujung kemejanya. Kaizo membuka celananya, menurunkan dan menunjukkan betapa laparnya adik kecil yang telah menunggu sedari tadi.

Boboiboy duduk lemas dan meremas kejantanan Kaizo, menarik tubuh Kaizo mendekat dan memberikan servis yang sama. Kaizo menggigit bibir bawahnya, membayangkan kenikmatan lubang kecil yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya.

Hanya untuknya.

"Ah!"

Kaizo menarik miliknya dari Boboiboy. Ia mengangkat pinggang Boboiboy tinggi, memasukkan miliknya mendadak hingga Boboiboy menjerit penuh nikmat.

Erangan dan desahan Boboiboy menggema diseluruh kamar. Pemuda yang lebih mungil mencubit putingnya sendiri, menambah kegilaannya dimana postratnya terus ditubruk oleh benda panjang yang terus mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_.

Kaizo mencium Boboiboy kasar. Menikmati saliva Boboiboy yang masih menyisakan rasa kopi pahit.

Melepaskan ciuman, Kaizo membalikkan tubuh Boboiboy dan kembali memajumundurkan miliknya didalam lubang mungil. Boboiboy merasakan pandangannya memburam. Ia melayang, milik Kaizo benar-benar luar biasa besar dan memuaskan.

 _Sex. Sex. Sex._

Sampai Kaizo datang untuk ketiga kalinya, Boboiboy masih bertahan dan terus menjeritkan nama Kaizo. Ciuman lembut diberikan untuk keluarnya Kaizo yang keempat kalinya. Boboiboy tertawa, kembali mencium Kaizo untuk menutup kegiatan panas mereka siang itu.

* * *

Hari demi hari ia lewati dengan menahan godaan akan kemanisan Boboiboy. Ia tahu pemuda itu laki-laki—oh, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Boboiboy menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai _gay_.

Kesibukan kantor sudah mulai menurun. Karyawannya banyak yang mulai mendapatkan makan siang yang tenang dan para _part timer_ nya juga mendapat makan malam yang nikmat.

Fang merasa tenang. Setidaknya ia berhasil mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dari balik laptop.

Kantin kantor begitu ramai. Ada beberapa karyawan _part timer_ nya yang sudah datang bekerja—sebenarnya Fang curiga mereka sengaja datang lebih awal supaya dapat makan siang gratis.

Topi oranye dengan bintik kuning menarik perhatiannya. Fang membeli roti dan susu lalu berjalan mengampiri meja dipojokan yang dihuni anak-anak akuntansi.

"Tapi, kalau begitu caranya pasti gak _balance_."

"Tetep _balance_ dong. Ngitungnya juga sama aja, tuh."

"Ya, gabisa dong."

"Apanya yang gabisa?" Celetuk Fang. Anak-anak muda itu mendongak, menemukan bosnya yang menebar senyuman yang mematikan.

"Bukan apa-apa, bos," jawab mereka serempak.

Manik merah beralih pada Boboiboy. Ia menikmati makan siangnya yang tinggal beberapa suap.

"Ah, apan, sih. Cuma jemput sumpah. Kita gak kemana-mana."

"Bohong. Pasti _dinner_. Semalam kau juga gak makan bareng kita," ujar Shielda.

Baru saja ingin pergi, Fang dikejutkan dengan suara tawa yang cetar dari geng Shielda. Mereka selalu becanda—tak kenal waktu dan tempat. Shielda tertawa dan menyenggol temannya. Menggodanya dengan membahas pacar baru yang semalam mengantarnya pulang.

"Eh!"

Sayang seribu sayang, makan siang yang belum tersentuh tersenggol jatuh. Sup wortel kentangnya bergoyang dan tumpah karena senggolan dari 3 wanita sekaligus.

"Boboiboy!"

Yah, tumpah diatas Boboiboy lebih tepatnya.

"Aduh, sayang. _Sorry_ , Boboiboy. Kamu gak apa-apa 'kan? Supnya ngebakar gak?" pertanyaan dilontarkan para wanita. Mereka menyingkirkan wortel dan kentang dari bahu dan topi Boboiboy dengan cepat.

"A-Aah…aku mau ke toilet dulu…," gumam Boboiboy dan berlari kecil.

Fang menariknya. "Ke atas saja. Aku pinjamkan baju sekalian."

"Baik."

* * *

Boboiboy diam saja selama di _lift_. Fang mengutuk kelakuan Shielda dan teman-temannya—bukan hanya Boboiboy korban candaan mereka. Sudah banyak karyawan baik yang senior mau pun junior turut menjadi korban tumpahan makanan.

Kamar mandi di dalam ruang pribadi Fang jadi tujuan. Ruang karyawan yang hanya diisi 2 orang membuat Boboiboy sedikit canggung. Tapi bodoamat lah, toh Fang benci _gay_.

Fang hendak mengambil baju cadangan di loker yang selalu tersedia untuk menangani kecelakaan, tapi ia berbalik dan masuk ke kantornya. Membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja hitam yang ia yakini akan membuat Boboiboy tenggelam.

"Boboiboy, itu handuk ada dilemari kecil. Masih bersih, kok."

"Iya, Bos!"

Pemuda berkacamata itu berbalik kala mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia tertegun. Boboiboy keluar dengan handuk terlilit di pinggangya dan rambut basah yang menggoda.

Dua puting merah muda yang sedikit menegang karena serangan air dingin yang mendadak membuat Fang tegang—bukan selangkangan ya.

"I-Ini kemejanya."

"Kemejamu, Bos?"

"Ya, begitulah. Pakai saja," ujar Fang sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Senyum kemenangan terulas dibibir tipis Boboiboy. Rona merah itu jelas karena Fang malu melihatnya dalam keadaan _topless_. Ayolah, bahkan kakak laki-lakinya sudah memasukinya, setidaknya Boboiboy harus merasakan milik Fang juga.

Jendela dan pintu yang tertutup rapat membuat ide nakal terlintas dibenaknya. Ia mengambil _boxer_ nya dan melemparnya tepat jatuh disofa, disusul celana hitamnya kemudian.

Fang melirik _boxer_ hitam merah itu sekilas, berusaha tidak peduli dan tetap bersikukuh akan pendiriannya.

' _Demi semua pria manis yang pernah menggodaku, aku tidak akan jatuh untuk karyawanku sendiri. Tidak._ '

Boboiboy menghampiri sofa dan melepas handuknya. Ia berdiri memunggungi Fang yang duduk manis dibalik meja kerjanya.

 _Boxer_ diambil dan dikenakan dengan sensual. Bokong ditunjukkan dengan sengaja. Ia menungging seakan ada batang yang siap ia lahap dalam lubang kecilnya.

Fang membenarkan posisi duduknya yang semakin tidak nyaman seiring dengan gerakan Boboiboy yang seperti seorang _stripper_. Celananya mulai terasa sesak setiap kali Boboiboy bergerak.

Dengan sengaja Boboiboy memakai kemeja terlebih dahulu dan berbalik dengan wajah yang—pura-pura—terkejut.

"Eum? Kenapa, bos?"

Manik merah menatap paha kijang lapar. "Tidak..apa-apa."

Usai berpakaian dan merapikan handuk basah, Boboiboy menghampiri meja kerja Fang dan bersiul pelan.

"Terima kasih, Fang."

* * *

Malam harinya Fang kembali tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia meneguk beberapa alkohol yang ia minta Sai belikan dan berakhir terduduk lemas di kursinya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan Fang tahu ada karyawannya yang belum pulang, maka dari itu ia bangun, namun gagal karena terlalu lemas.

"Hei! Siapa pun yang ada di luar…cepat kemari!" panggil Fang.

Pintu terbuka dan bayang-bayang Boboiboy menghampirinya.

"Ah, bos. Masih ada Kak Shielda dan teman-temannya juga. Mereka yang minta aku kasi tahu," jawab Boboiboy cepat.

Manik merah Fang memburam. Boboiboy melepas topinya dan ingatan mengenai gadis klub melintasi diotaknya. Tangan Fang bergerak melambai, meminta Boboiboy mendekat.

Pintu ditutup. "Ada apa, ya?"

"Kemari..kamu…"

Pergelangan tangan yang berkali-kali ditariknya ia genggam. Dengan tangan kosong Fang menarik pinggang Boboiboy mendekat. Perlahan tangannya merayap mengerayangi punggung yang dilapisi kemeja hitam miliknya. Bokong kenyal ia remas, hal itu sontak membuat Boboiboy mendesah.

"Sssttt. Diam, Boboiboy. Kau mengingatkanku akan gadis pujaan yang kutemi di klub. Persis sepertimu…"

Boboiboy menahan erangannya kala Fang menggigit putingnya dibalik kemeja hitam. Bokong terus menerus ia remas karena sadar tiada payudara untuk dinikmati.

"Apakah kau tahu cara _gay_ melakukan _sex_?" tanya Fang pelan.

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik pintu yang untungnya sudah ia tutup rapat.

"Aku dengar…mereka menggunakan _anal_."

Sayup-sayup suara Shielda dan kawan-kawannya mulai tenggelam oleh jarak. Tanpa bertanya kemana Boboiboy pergi, mereka pergi meninggalkan kantor.

" _Anal sex,_ ya? Apakah itu menyenangkan?"

Boboiboy mengambil sebotol bir dan meneguknya habis dengan cepat. Manik madunya makin menyempit seiring pikirannya yang diambil alih alkohol.

"Kau mau coba?"

Fang menarik dagu Boboiboy. "Seumur-umur hanya _vagina_ yang aku pernah masuki. Aku jadi penasaran rasa dubur."

Kancing demi kancing ia lucuti. Puting merah yang menggodanya tadi siang ia gigit dan kulum. Rasanya memang berbeda, tapi benar-benar nikmat jika dibandingkan payudara besar yang menyesakkan dadanya ketika berpelukan.

Sleting dicelana ia turunkan perlahan. Boboiboy mendorong Fang menjauh dan duduk diatas meja, ia melepaskan celananya sendiri dan menyisakan _boxer_ yang menutupi area selangkangan Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mau melihat kejantanan orang lain." Boboiboy membalikkan badan dan menarik sebelah _boxer_ nya keatas. Lalu membawa fabrik itu ketengah hingga belahan pantat terlihat.

"Mana lubangmu?" tanya Fang seraya mendekatkan wajahnya penasaran.

Jari panjang Boboiboy perlahan menyusup masuk kebelahan bokongnya. Ia menyusuri dan menekan-nekan celah tersebut, mencari-cari lubang tempat ia akan merasakan kejantanan Fang nanti.

"Ah!"

Fang melepaskan kacamatanya dan mencium bokong Boboiboy. Ia mengeluarkan jari Boboiboy dan membiarkan partnernya memegang erat mejanya yang kokoh.

Perlahan, meski sedikit ragu, Fang melebarkan kedua belah bokong itu dan menatap lubang merah yang berkedut karena barusan dimasuki secara mendadak. Fang menjilat jari-jarinya, memasukkannya kemudian.

"A-Ah! Fanghhh."

Tubuh yang menegang membuat Fang turut merasakan sesak yang luar biasa dicelananya. Ia memaju mundurkan jarinya dan membuka lebar lubang itu. Desahan yang mendayu itu membuat Fang tidak sabar. Ia segera mengeluarkan jarinya lalu mengangkat pinggul Boboiboy.

Ludah dikumpulkan lalu dibuang kelubang anal Boboiboy hingga basah. Ia melepaskan kejantanannya kemudian, menggesek kepalanya kekerutan dilubang mungil yang siap menerimanya.

Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang diam-diam. Tanpa melihat pun kejantanan Fang sudah terasa besarnya—hampir menyaingi Kaizo namun Boboiboy merasa milik Fang akan lebih memuaskannya.

"Aku masukkan sekarang?"

"Silahkan."

Kejantanan dimasukkan perlahan. Gerakan maju mundur yang awalnya pelan mulai menggila kala tangannya menyentuh puting Boboiboy yang menegang. _Boxer_ yang menghalangi membuat Fang mengeluarkan miliknya lalu menarik turun fabrik tersebut, menyisakan kemeja yang melekat di punggung Boboiboy.

Tubuh dibalik dan didudukkan diatas kursi kerja. Kaki Boboiboy mengangkang dengan kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak, berteriak meminta untuk dijamah.

Tanpa memedulikan jeritan tidak siap Boboiboy, Fang kembali menghujam dengan Boboiboy yang meremat dan memanjakan miliknya sendiri. Ia mengocok kejantanannya, memijatnya dan membuatnya keluar saat Fang mengulum putingnya.

Air mani keluar di dalam lubang kotor. Fang menghela nafas bahagia, lubang Boboiboy memeluknya erat dan itu benar-benar luar biasa. Ia mencium Boboiboy, membawanya dalam dansa saliva yang sukses membuatnya kembali _bangun_.

Malam itu Fang tidak sadar, ia telah meniduri seorang laki-laki.

* * *

Fang benar-benar kehilangan kendali, ia bangun dengan sperma yang mengotori kursi kantornya. Ia masuk ke klub malamnya, mencari kebahagiaan diantara minuman keras. Matanya memburam dan kepalanya pening. Ia berusaha berjalan lurus menuju toilet, mencuci muka agar kesadarannya kembali.

"Aw."

Fang menabrak seseorang yang jauh lebih mungil darinya. Manik merahnya menggerling, menemukan sosok yang familiar baik dikehidupan nyata maupun kehidupan duniawi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu.

Fang menangkup wajah sang gadis, memastikan siapa yang tengah memapahnya.

"Kau…yang waktu itu?"

"Iya, Tuan. Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Suara merdu itu menghinoptis Fang. Fang menciumnya tiba-tiba, menyalurkan hasratnya yang waktu itu harus terhalang kaburnya sang Cinderella.

"Kau mau membantuku?" tanya Fang lirih.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Antar aku…ke rumah."

Sang gadis bertopi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sejenak ia merasa begitu ragu, namun melihat pria dalam rangkulannya begitu lemah, ia menyetujuinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran. Fang bersyukur sang gadis bisa menyetir mobil, maka dari itu ia memberikan kemudi padanya. Perjalanan mereka begitu tenang. Fang dengan obat yang tercampur dibirnya hampir tertidur.

Rumah minimalis nan modern jadi destinasi terakhir. Gadis itu curi-curi kesempatan untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat pada teman-temannya di bar.

"Kunci?"

"Hmm…" Saku celana dirogoh. Kunci dimasukkan kedalam lubang kunci lalu pintu pun terbuka.

Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh, Fang masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menyalakan lampu. Ia berbalik, menatap gadis yang telah membawanya pulang dengan selamat.

"Mau minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku akan kembali ke bar. Teman-temanku menunggu."

Fang mendekatinya dan menahan pergelangan tangan mungil sang gadis.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu besok saja? Katakan pada mereka, kau sedang berada di istana."

Gadis itu mendengus. "Rumah di komplek elit tidak membuat rumah itu menjadi istana, eum…Tuan."

"Fang. Panggil aku Fang."

"Fang."

Ciuman lembut didaratkan dibibir manis sang gadis. Ia melenguh, menahan Fang agar tidak mengerayangi tubuhnya.

"Tidak, sayang. Kali ini saja."

Gadis itu menatap Fang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menahan dirinya sendiri, menolak Fang membuka _hoodie_ abu-abunya.

"Fang. Kumohon!"

Tangisan masih bisa ia tahan sampai Fang membuka _hoodie_ nya dan mulai mengerayangi tubuhnya. Kala tangan dingin menyusup, gadis itu menarik wajah Fang agar menatapnya jelas. Menyadarkannya akan siapa yang sedang ingin ia tiduri sekarang.

"Tidakkah kau mengenaliku? Aku Boboiboy!"

"Kau…Boboiboy?"

Fang terdiam. Ia menatap orang dihadapannya lekat, memastikan seseorang didepannya ini benar-benar laki-laki yang baru ia tiduri semalam.

"Fang! Aku laki-laki…aku…aku bukan gadis yang kau inginkan…hiks…"

Fang tertawa dan memegangi kepalanya. "Aku pasti sudah gila sampai berhalusinasi."

Senyum manis diulas, Fang mendorong jatuh gadis itu keatas sofa, mulai mencium tengkuk lalu perlahan mengangkat kaus _v-neck_ nya sampai dua puting terlihat.

Tanpa bertanya kemanakah payudara yang selalu menggodanya tiap _sex_ , Fang membiarkan dirinya mengulum dan menggigit puting kecil yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

Perut rata tak luput dari bibirnya. Telinganya dimanjakan suara erangan sang gadis yang lembut. Celana _jeans_ ia turunkan kala ia tengah bercumbu dengan sang gadis. Tangannya merayap ke area privasi, berharap menemukan klirotis atau—ah, panjang. Fang pasti berhalusinasi.

Fang membalikkan tubuh sang gadis, celana dalam abu-abu dilepas dan bokong kenyal diremas. Fang berbisik pelan.

"Aku tahu cara _anal sex_. Mau coba?"

Tanpa membiarkan sang gadis menjawab, Fang membuka celah bokong san gadis dan memasukkan _lotion_ kedalamnya. Lubang mungil yang berkerut ia masuki perlahan dengan dua jarinya. Gerakan membuka dan menutup membuat sang gadis menjerit.

Peluh sudah membasahi kemeja Fang. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya, mulai memasukkan kejantanannya dan menguncang tubuh sang gadis.

Fang tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mencium punggung dan memegang erat pinggul gadis itu. Ia keluar didalam, menyemburkan calon anaknya ditempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Kala menyentuh tubuh depan sang gadis, Fang akhirnya sadar, sekali lagi, gadis pujaannya bukanlah gadis, namun pemuda yang memang Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengenakan kembali _hoodie_ nya. Dengan berlinang air mata, ia berlari keluar rumah setelah mengambil sepatunya tanpa memakainya.

Fang tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengejar Boboiboy, menarik pemuda yang telah mencuri perhatiannya selama sebulan belakangan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau laki-laki?"

Boboiboy menghempaskan tangannya. "Aku menjijikkan. Itu yang kau katakan padaku. _Gay_ itu manusia gagal. Semalam…bahkan semalam kau meniduriku hanya karena aku mirip dengan gadis pujaanmu kan?"

Fang meremas rambut ungunya. "Boboiboy…itu…itu berbeda. Bahkan aku…aku tidak tahu kalau kau ini Boboiboy."

"Kau hanya menganggapku seorang karyawan. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ini Boboiboy sedangkan yang kau kejar itu hanyalah gadis untuk memuaskan hasrat?"

"Bo—astaga."

"Aku menyesal mengira kau akan meniduriku karena aku ini tipemu."

"Aku tertarik padamu karena kau terlihat begitu manis malam itu. Lampu begitu redup dan alkohol menguasai pikiranku. Bagaimana bisa aku membedakan mana laki-laki dan mana perempuan?"

"Ck. Memang pada dasarnya kau hanya tergiur akan pinggang rampingku, Fang. Tidak ada gunanya kau mengejarku setelah semua yang kau katakan."

"Mungkin waktu itu aku mengatakan hal sebegitu menyakitkannya untukmu karena aku tidak tahu. Tapi…tapi, Boboiboy. Biarkan aku belajar."

Genggaman hangat itu membuat Boboiboy lemas. Ia menatap Fang dengan alisnya yang menekuk ke bawah. Tidak. Boboiboy tidak selemah itu.

Ia menghentakkan tangan Fang kasar dan berlari mengejar taksi. Fang membatu, membiarkan Boboiboy berlari kemana pun ia inginkan.

* * *

Masa _part time_ sudah berakhir. Hubungannya dengan Fang juga sudah berakhir. Boboiboy meninggalkan gebetannya dan kursi yang jadi saksi bisu _sex_ nya dengan Fang di belakang.

Boboiboy kembali menjadi dirinya.

Ia disibukkan dengan ujian yang menghantam. Buku dan kalkulator menjadi makananna sehari-hari. Saking sibuknya, Boboiboy lupa menghubungi keluarganya.

Hari minggu menandakan kebebasannya dari neraka. Boboiboy tersenyum menikmati coklat panas yang dibuatnya kala hujan deras mengguyur Kuala Lumpur.

Tumpukan pakaian yang lupa ia cuci membuatnya membuang jauh-jauh keinginan bersantai. Satu per satu lembar baju dimasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci.

Gerakan Boboiboy berhenti kala kemeja hitam yang masih dinodai sperma terambil. Bau Fang masih melekat dengannya. Bayang-bayang penyatuannya terlintas. Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendekatkan kemeja itu pada hidungnya yang sensitif akan bau.

Sperma Fang yang menempel membuat adik Boboiboy bersemangat. Ia mengambil helai hitam itu dan duduk dikursi santainya. Bau Fang yang menyatu dengan baunya dihirup dalam-dalam. Perlahan Boboiboy meremas miliknya, memanjakan dirinya yang sudah lama tidak merasakan kenikmatan duniawi.

Celana ia tanggalkan. Jarinya menyusup kedalam lubang kecilnya yang masih kering. Boboiboy bergerak mendekat pada lemari. Membukanya dan mencari-cari mainan favoritnya diantara tumpukan baju.

Cairan berbau stroberi dioleskan pada benda panjang menjadi temannya dikala stress. Masih dengan kemeja yang menlingkupi lehernya, Boboiboy berdiri tegap dan memasukkan _dildo_ berwarna pink perlahan.

Boboiboy menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Satu tangannya mengocok miliknya, satunya lagi memaju mundurkan _dildo_ hingga menubruk titi sensitifnya. Boboiboy mendesah dan mengerang, menikmati kegiatannya yang berakhir kotornya sprei.

"Fang…fang…"

Semburan sperma tidak dihiraukan Boboiboy. Ia memainkan putingnya dan kembali menggerakkan _dildo_. Kejantanannya perlahan kembali tegang.

Ia keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Boboiboy tersenyum lega dan mencium kemeja itu.

"Kamu jadi objek onaniku dulu, ya, kemeja."

* * *

Kalau diminta menggambarkan keadaan Boboiboy dan Fang saat ini, lagu yang paling pas adalah " _We don't talk anymore"_. Meski pun mereka tidak punya percakapan yang berarti juga sih.

Boboiboy akhirnya berhasil merelakan kemeja hitam dan dicuci sampai bersih dan wangi. Sambil tersenyum seadanya, hari itu Boboiboy pergi ke kampus dengan kemeja didalam tas.

Koridor kelas begitu basah dan becek hari itu. Hujan yang mengguyur kota membuat seluruh sepatu mahasiswa basah oleh air hujan. Membawa musibah bagi _cleaning service_ yang harus bekerja ekstra di siang yang tidak ada mataharinya.

Boboiboy mengeryitkan dahinya. Lampu dekat toilet mulai nyala mati dan redup. Hendak memanggil salah satu _cleaning service_ , Boboiboy malah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Fang yang keluar dari toilet.

"Boboiboy?"

"O-Oh...Halo," sapa Boboiboy sambil membuang muka.

"Kau masih marah?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Boboiboy cemberut. Ia membalikkan badan, enggan melihat Fang.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau melihatku. Aku mengerti," ucap Fang pelan.

"Fang."

"Iya?"

Boboiboy membuka tasnya dan mengambil sehelai pakaian berwarna hitam. "Milikmu," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kemeja Fang.

Kemeja diambil, wangi yang berbeda dihirup. "Terima kasih. Ini wangi." Fang menatap punggung Boboiboy. "Seperti dirimu."

Pemuda bertopi membuang nafas kasar lalu berjalan menjauh, mencari kelas yang akan dimasukinya.

"Hoi, Fang. Itu mobil lu napa diparkir depan, hah?" Suara Ying terdengar.

"Kebetulan aku kebelet dan tidak mungkin rasanya markir di tempat yang seharusnya," jawab Fang santai.

Ying menepuk jidatnya. "Sono balik. Lu punya mobil ganggu orang tahu gak."

"Iya, tahu kok. Duluan, Ying."

Ying menyipitkan mata birunya. "Baju lu basah kah?"

"Hah?"

Jari lentik menunjuk fabrik. "Tu kemeja hitam. Kau mau ganti kah?"

Fang mendengus. "Tak lihat aku masih kering ke?"

"Kering wanita sih iya," ujar Ying diiringi tawa mengejek.

"Heh. Jangan salah ya. Gua hampir ngawinin cowok."

Bukan salah Boboiboy jalannya lambat hari itu. Jalanan becek dan ia hanya berbekal sendal jepit yang basah. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Fang masuk ke gendang telinganya dan membuatnya _iritasi_.

"Hah kapan?"

"Kapan ya...Mungkin sekitar seminggu lalu. Bisa jadi lebih."

Boboiboy buru-buru berjalan cepat. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan wajah memerah kesal. Ia tahu, ia tidak pantas.

Fang sudah tidak pernah ke klub sejak hari itu. Ia asyik dengan dunia barunya. Ocho sering datang ke kantornya karena mulai akrab dengan manajer pemasaran sejak pembuatan iklan disosial media. Kedatangan Ocholah yang membuat Fang tertarik dengan _game._ Ia menghabiskan waktu santainya didepan laptop, berusaha mengalahkan _scorenya_ sendiri.

Tidak ada hal penting yang dilakukan Boboiboy. Natal sudah dekat dan itu berarti liburan telah tiba. Ia duduk disalah satu _cafe_. Menyesap kopi dan menikmati hangatnya matahari yang menyusup dijendela.

Boboiboy dan Fang tidak pernah berharap untuk dipertemukan lagi. Mereka berdua berpura-pura saling tidak mengenal. Tiap kali mereka berpapasan, Boboiboy akan mengalihkan diri dengan bermain dengan _smartphone_ , begitu pula dengan Fang.

Fang tidak mencari gereja untuk misa malam, ia bergerak mencari tempat untuk disinggahi sendiri. Sebuah klub yang menyediakan restoran dilantai bawahnya menjadi destinasi favorit. Berbondong-bondong remaja duduk dengan senyum dan tawa yang terdengar dari luar, menikmati makan malam natal mereka yang mewah.

Lagu yang terus berputar mengguncang panggung. Para penari _stripper_ menggoyangkan pinggul mereka dengan sensual. Uang yang diselipkan dicelana pendek hitam ketat dibalas ciuman basah dibibir yang haus akan saliva.

Fang memegang erat gelasnya, duduk dan berbincang ringan dengan _bartender_ yang menangisi kekasihnya yang meninggalkan dirinya demi duduk disofa seharga rumah besar.

"Ah...menangis membuatku lapar. Kau mau sesuatu, Fang?" tawar sang _bartender._

"Mungkin beberapa kue kecil yang manis. Kau punya?"

 _Bartender_ itu mengangguk dan pergi menjauh, mencari kue untuk dimakan.

"Natsu, seperti biasa." Suara lembut itu menyusup dipendengaran Fang. Manik merah melirik, mendapati pemuda yang menangis sebulan lalu duduk berjarak 3 bangku dengan celana pensil yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, nak. Aku antarkan kue dulu."

"Kue? Kau menjual kue?"

"Untuk mengisi perut kosongku saja, sayang."

Natsu mendekati Fang dan meletakkan sepiring penuh kue dihadapannya.

"Jangan dihabiskan, Fang. Aku masi ingin makan."

Fang bergumam pelan dan memperhatikan tangan lihai Natsu meracik minuman. Sesekali melirik Boboiboy yang tertawa karena komedi yang dibawakan oleh Natsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masih sendiri, Boy?"

Boboiboy menyesap minumannya. "Dengan siapa harus aku berbagi cinta? Hahaha..."

Natsu menunjuk Fang dengan jari telunjuknya. "Pria disana baru saja ditinggal pujaannya."

Boboiboy terbatuk pelan. "Kau serius? Kurasa dia disukai banyak perempuan."

"Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan pemuda yang katanya seperti malaikat. Kau juga malaikat sayang."

Rona merah menjalar cepat. "Berisik." Hati yang berdegup kencang membuat Boboiboy membuang jauh-jauh segala masa lalu yang telah ia lewatkan bersama mantan Bosnya. Ia menghela nafas, mengumpulkan keberanian.

Senyum manis ia ulas. Boboiboy bergeser mendekat ke Fang.

"Sendirian?"

Fang terbelalak. "A-Ah. Iya."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ehem. Perkenalkan namaku Fang. Kalau kau, manis?"

"Aku Boboiboy. Terserah mau memanggilku apa, tapi aku suka dipanggil manis."

Jari Fang menyentuh telapak tangan Boboiboy yang lembut. "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu manis."

SELESAI

Selamat natal bagi yang merayakan! Nikmati hadiah natal dari Buchan hehe.

Keterlambatan dalam _upload_ fic murni karena...belom kelar wkwkwkkwkwk.

Makasi kalian uda baca. Mungkin agak kurang dar ekspetasi hmmm. Tunggu sequelnya gaiseu.


	2. Chapter 2: fluff

Kembang api menghiasi langit malam. Suara ledakan yang membahana mengisi sunyinya tengah malam. Terompet terus ditiup bersahut-sahutan. Arang yang sudah habis terbakar terus ditambah. Daging ayam dan ikan menyisakan tulang, soda dan teh senantiasa membasahi kerongkongan.

Fang tertawa keras sekali, Boboiboy hampir terjatuh dari atap gedung kantornya dengan konyol. Tanpa berniat membantu, Fang malah bercanda dengan karyawannya yang datang memeriahkan pesta.

Boboiboy membantu dirinya sendiri untuk bangkit berdiri dan menatap langit yang mulai berbau asap.

"Selamat tahun baru, Boboiboy," bisik Fang dari belakang.

Boboiboy mengulas senyum. "Selamat tahun baru."

* * *

BAR

Bukan Angka Romansa

Tingkat _fluffy_ tidak melampaui batas bahkan jauh dari standar.

FangBoi yang tidak _panas._

#eleficsoflove

* * *

"Oh Ya Tuhan..."

Kaizo merasakan darahnya mendidih, Fang membuang muka saat ia datang berkunjung, melupakan kenyataan bahwa kakak laki-lakinya datang.

Sai dan Shielda sudah buru-buru mendekati Kaizo dan mengajaknya mengobrol, tak lupa menyediakan Kaizo dan asistennya Lahap secangkir kopi.

"Kalian ajari adikku apa, hah?" Tanya Kaizo.

Lahap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak baik menyalahkan orang lain atas perubahan Fang, Kaizo."

"Kaizo, aku tidak mensugesti adikmu untuk berbuat kurang ajar, ya. Maaf, nih. Pekerjaan kami juga banyak," jawab Sai santai.

"Grr. Apa dia sudah punya kekasih baru?"

Sai menatap Shielda. 'Kasih tau ga?' tanya Sai menggunakan gerak bibir.

Shielda memalingkan wajah dan pura-pura tidak melihat. Ia meminum kopinya dengan tenang.

"Gak tahu juga, sih. Tapi belakangan emang suka pulang tepat waktu."

"Emang biasanya pulang jam berapa?"

"Bos kecil kita 'kan hobi menginap di kantor."

Manik merah Kaizo melirik ruangan dibelakangnya. Fang tidak menutup horden dan membiarkan orang-orang melihat aktivitasnya. Sampai sekarang pun tidak berubah, masih saja bermain-main sambil mengecek _supermarket_ nya.

Kaizo masih dalam mode ngambeknya menggerutu sambil bercerita kepada Sai. Keseriusan dalam candaan mereka membuat karyawan lain jengah. Kaizo dan duo Sai-Shielda memang tidak boleh bersama, bisa-bisa satu kantor jadi rumah hantu.

"Kaizo, bukannya lebih baik kau kembali ke kantor sekarang?" Tanya Lahap.

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kantor yang mana?"

"Dia diundang ke seminar. Entahlah, manusia satu ini ketagihan setelah sekali mendatangi seminar," jawab Lahap.

"Aku cuma ingin bertemu kekasihku, kok."

Shielda tertawa. "Kekasih? Kaizo punya kekasih? Puji Tuhan."

"Ck. Sejak kapan kau punya kekasih. Mentang-mentang uda tidur bareng bukan berarti kekasih. Nomornya aja kaga tahu."

Ucapan Lahap membuat Kaizo geram. Rambut pink dijambak pelan.

"Aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku kalau ketemu lagi nanti."

Pintu ruang Fang terbuka. Atensi Kaizo dan Lahap langsung tergantikan. Lahap tersenyum simpul dan berdiri.

"Paman Lahap! Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Fang memeluk erat Lahap.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Hebat. Kau suda berkembang tapi tetap saja belum mengejar Kaizo. Tetap berjuang."

Fang mengangguk antusias. "Mau makan apa, Paman?"

"Hei Hei Hei. Kemana sopan santunmu untuk Kakakmu hah?" Protes Kaizo.

Fang menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bodo." Lalu berlari menuruni tangga karena tahu menunggu _lift_ hanya membuang waktu.

Kaizo mengejarnya dengan cepat. Kaki panjangnya melangkahi beberapa tangga sekaligus. Lengan atas Fang ditariknya mendekat.

"Kaaaak."

Kaizo memasang wajah kesal terjeleknya. "Mau kemana kamu, hah?!"

"Mau ke kantin. Laper!"

Kaizo memutar bola mata merahnya. "Oh gitu? Terus aku gak diajak?"

Fang menatap jijik Kaizo. "Penting banget ngajak Kakak?"

Kaizo mendorong Fang menubruk dinding.

"Apa-apaan, sih. Lepasin."

"Mau kasar apa damai?" tanya Kaizo.

Fang membuang wajahnya. "Gak dua-duanya."

Kaizo menangkup wajah Fang kasar dan menjedukkan dahi mereka. Fang meringis sementara Kaizo tenggelam dalam manik merah Fang yang tidak ada bedanya.

Mendengar alarm tanda bahaya imajiner, Fang buru-buru mendorong Kaizo menjauh dan berlari kabur. Ia tahu jelas kebiasaan kakaknya yang satu ini.

Sambil mengelus pantatnya Fang bergumam, "puji Tuhan lobang masih aman."

Kaizo menatap para mahasiswa di universitas sebrang kantor adik kecil kesayangannya. Ia menghela nafas berat begitu tidak menemukan satu pun pemuda dengan topi terbalik duduk tersenyum padanya. Selama pembawaan materi Kaizo hanya memasang wajah dinginnya, tak terkejut atau terkesima mendapat beberapa pertanyaan berat yang membuatnya sedikit berpikir keras.

Toilet hanya diisi oleh satu orang. Kaizo merapikan rambut jabriknya sambil bersiul pelan. Bilik toilet terbuka, seorang yang telah ia tunggu selama beberapa bulan belakangan muncul di cermin.

"Boboiboy?"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum kikuk. "Ka-Kaizo? Sedang apa di sini?"

Kaizo menyandarkan diri pada wastafel sambil memperhatikan tangan mungil membersihkan diri disampingnya. "Aku ada seminar. Kau tidak ikut tadi?"

Manik madu terus lari dari manik merah. "Aku punya beberapa hal yang harus diurus."

"Projek?"

"Seperti itu lah."

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat namaku di poster? Harusnya kau datang."

Boboiboy makin merasa tersudutkan begitu tangan Kaizo menggenggamnya. "A-Anu, Kaizo. Aku harus segera kembali. Teman-temanku pasti sedang menunggu."

"Kau menjauhiku? Aku jadi pengisi seminar karena aku pikir aku akan menemuimu. Tapi sekarang? Kau menghindar?"

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya. "Aku sudah...err...punya anu...pacar."

Kaizo meninju cermin. Boboiboy sontak menutupi wajahnya takut.

"Ah maaf aku tak bermaksud menakutimu. Tapi, sumpah. Tidak ada waktu untukku?"

Boboiboy menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan menatap Kaizo ragu. "Eung. Pergilah ke kantin. Aku mau mengambil laptop dulu." Lalu ia lari begitu saja.

Kaizo hendak mengejar tapi ia membelokkan tujuannya. Ia mengetikkan pesan pada Lahap dan berkeliling mencari kantin. Tak banyak mahasiswa di sana. Beberapa sibuk dengan candaannya atau laptopnya.

Boboiboy datang setelah Kaizo menghabiskan segelas jus jeruk. Gelas lain datang dan Boboiboy langsung menatapnya lapar.

"Kau mau?" tawar Kaizo. Boboiboy mengangguk antusias dan Kaizo memberikannya begitu saja.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?" tanya Boboiboy. Suara seruput jus dan ketikan _keyboard_ menjadi _backsound_ nya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Oh ya?" Boboiboy melepaskan kegiatannya. "Aku atau bokongku?"

Senyum mengejek Boboiboy membuat Kaizo tertawa. "Dua-duanya. Ayo. Malam ini di hotel ujung jalan."

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Dengar, ya. Aku tidak berbohong soal tugas. Aku memang sedang mengerjakannya. Lagipula malam ini aku mau menginap di rumah teman."

"Ayolah. Hanya sebentar. Mau, ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau pakai pelet apa untuk membuat dirimu tampan sampai aku mau dibobol begitu saja," gumam Boboiboy.

Kaizo tertawa. "Kau mau, nih?"

"Jangan sampai ketahuan pacarku saja. Sore sebelum makan malam. Hanya satu ronde dan tidak ada bekas."

"Oke. Nomor kamarnya akan kuberi tahu lewat...eung, lewat mana ya?"

Boboiboy melirik. "Kau berusaha meminta nomor teleponku, hmm?"

"Sudah berapa lelaki yang terjerat olehmu, Boboiboy?"

"Ntahlah. Tapi aku tidak begitu menyukaimu sekarang. Dan ngomong-ngomong, baumu seperti bau pacarku. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Kaizo mendengus. "Aku akan menunggu dilobi diwaktu yang sudah ditentukan."

"Oke."

Fang menatap sedih layar _smartphone_ nya yang menunjukkan _chat_ nya dengan sang pacar. Boboiboy bilang ia tidak bisa bertemu sama sekali hari ini. Ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah teman dan tidak bisa diganggu. Bahkan Boboiboy mengancam akan mem _block_ akun _line_ sang kekasih kalau ditelpon atau sekadar di _chat_ "Hai."

Kejamnya.

Jam makan malam sudah dekat, Fang memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu restoran untuk menikmati sepiring makan malam. Dengan wajah kusam, Fang menerima sambutan pelayan hotel yang bersedia membawanya ke restoran.

Baru saja menjejalkan kakinya ke lantai, manik merah Fang menangkap sosok Kaizo di _lobby_. Ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang mungkin kenalannya. Tanpa menaruh rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Fang kembali melangkah masuk. Tapi, begitu suara yang ia kenal terdengar, sontak ia berbalik dramatis.

"Kaizo!" Suara itu tidak begitu nyaring, namun cukup membuat Fang hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"A-Ah…Bo-Bo-Bo!" Fang menatap tidak percaya. Boboiboy menatap kesal Kaizo.

"Hai, Boboiboy!" Kaizo menghampiri Boboiboy, menepuk kepalanya dan mencium singkat kening sang pemuda. "Kenalkan ini salah satu klien lamaku. Eum, Rian, aku ada urusan. Sampai jumpa nanti."

"Kau yakin masih bisa menjumpaiku setelah ini, haha?"

"Jam setengah 7 di restoran. Aku yang bayar kalau telat."

"Oke, Kaizo. Selamat menikmati waktumu."

Sambil merangkul Boboiboy, Kaizo membawa pemuda mungil itu ke dalam lift. Reflek Fang memaksa masuk ke dalam lift tapi terlambat. Syukurlah ia masih mendengar lantai berapa mereka akan pergi.

"Ka-Kakak! Aku boleh minta akses?" tanya Fang pada salah satu pelayan.

"Eum, maaf tapi…"

Beberapa lembar kertas diselipkan ketangan sang pelayan. "O-Oke, ini kartunya. Kembalikan padaku, ya."

"Terima kasih!"

Fang menyusul secepat yang ia bisa. Syukur liftnya kosong melompong. Begitu sampai di lantai yang dituju, sosok Kaizo dan Boboiboy terlihat di ujung koridor, berjalan santai.

"Boboiboy!"

"Astaga," gumam Boboiboy. Ia berbalik, mendapati Fang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Tubuh mungil ditarik, Boboiboy sedikit mengaduh sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Boboiboy! Kau diculik, ya?" Fang menyentuh dahi Boboiboy. "Kau tidak kena pelet atau yang lainnya 'kan?"

Boboiboy menepis tangan di dahinya. "Apa-apaan, sih. Aku masih waras, nih."

"Yakin? Terus ngapain sama om-om gajelas ini?"

Kaizo berkedut kesal. "Siapa yang kau panggil om, hah?!"

"Dasar om pedo! Kalau gapunya pacar, gausa ambil pacar orang juga, dong!"

Pipi empuk dicubit gemas. "Dengar, ya, Fang! Aku masih muda dan aku gak ambil pacar ora—hah? Pacar?"

Fang mendorong jauh Kaizo. "Kenapa? Kaget? Ini pacar aku! Jauh-jauh sana!"

Kaizo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali—genit lu—bingung. "Boboiboy. Beneran?"

Boboiboy menghela nafas dan menepuk jidatnya. Ternyata ini kenalan Fang.

"Kaizo, perkenalkan ini Fang dan Fang kenalkan ini Kaizo. Dan namaku Boboiboy!"

"Aku tidak tanya itu, sayang. Aku tanya ini pacarmu?" tanya Kaizo.

"Heh! Heh! Siapa yang kau panggil sayang hah?" sewot Fang.

"Ini pacarku. Boleh aku tahu sesuatu, kalian berdua ini saling kenal?"

Fang mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya—oke, ini bukan pertama kalinya Fang ngambek.

"Fang…" panggil Boboiboy halus.

Fang menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, lalu beralih ke Kaizo. "Kau tidak lihat ada kemiripan diantara kami?"

Boboiboy mengelus dagunya. "Selain warna rambut dan mata, mungkin struktur wajah."

"Nah, yasudah!"

"Kalian kakak beradik?"

Kaizo menepuk pundak Fang dan tersenyum. "Ini adikku. Katakan hai pada calon kakak iparmu, Fang!"

"Enak saja! Yang benar itu calon adik iparmu!"

Wajah Boboiboy mendadak memerah—kesal, malu, entahlah—dan menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. "Astaga…"

"Hei! Boboiboy!"

Kaizo menjauhkan Boboiboy dan memeriksa jidat yang tertutup poni. "Puji Tuhan aman."

Fang melotot, mendorong Kaizo jauh. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Boboiboy tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk pipinya. "Ka-Kami mau bahas…eung tugasku. Soal bisnis."

Kaizo mengangkat tas ransel Boboiboy yang lumayan berat. "Lihat ini?"

"Oh. Kenapa tidak minta aku saja? Tunggu, katanya mau ke rumah teman?"

"Kebetulan tadi Kaizo seminar di kampusku."

"Kalian sudah kenal sebelumnya?"

Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya. "Yah, tepatnya sebelum kau tahu aku laki-laki."

Fang mengatupkan mulutnya. Masalah ini kalau sudah disinggung agak bahaya.

"Aku akan ikut!" putus Fang.

Kaizo melongo. "Hah?!"

"Tidak usah, Fang…kau ke sini untuk urusan bisnis 'kan?"

"Aku ke sini buat makan, sih. Pokoknya aku ikut!"

"Faaaang. Aku mau ke rumah temanku secepatnya!"

"Lah, terus ngapain ke sini?"

"Tadi ketemu! Terus dia ngajak ketemuan!"

"Gagagagagaggagagagaggagagagagagga."

Kaizo menutup telinganya dan membuka pintu kamar hotel. " _Bye._ "

Fang mendengus dan melotot pada Boboiboy. "Ke mobil sekarang."

end


End file.
